Huyendo
by rossy.vela.7
Summary: Me desespero porque nadie entiende que adoro a Jonathan/Sebastian . No es porque sea el chico malo o una mierda de esas. Es porque nadie entiende que ese niño nació roto y que se reparó solo con odio, y que nunca ha sentido nada bueno por nadie. Hasta que llegan Clary y Jace. Él, en una forma extraña y retorcida (la única que conoce) los quiere, y no quiere estar solo.


Clary corre, con estela en mano. No tiene sentido tener un cuchillo, en su cuerpo pequeño y frágil todos dicen que las runas son su mejor arma. Eso es lo que sentía hace un tiempo, pero la adrenalina hace que sus manos piquen por la ausencia de un buen cuchillo serafín. Corriendo y luchando, Clary se siente viva. Todas esas veces huyendo, escondiéndose detrás de Jace, de Izzy, de Alec. Luke, su madre, incluso de Simon. Fingiendo ser valiente para que los demás no la dejen atrás, porque es pequeña y no es una cazadora de sombras. No en realidad. Pero ahora lo es. Ahora siente libertad corriendo por sus venas, deseo de correr, y no para esconderse. Para estar viva. Y eso está muy mal. Porque él no tendría que tener ese efecto en ella. La runa silenciadora ha perdido efecto en sus suelas y Sebastián la está alcanzando, ella puede sentirlo. Obliga a sus cortas piernas a correr más rápido, pero sabe que está detrás de ella. Concentra todas sus energías en correr y ve todo moverse más rápido justo antes de que un gran jalón la detenga en seco hasta el punto de casi dislocarle el brazo y la tira al suelo. Clary cae y gime lastimosamente. Respira fuerte, se deja de mover por un momento y cierra los ojos. Escucha suaves pasos junto a ella y la jadeante respiración de Sebastián se acerca a su cabeza. En ese momento, Clary abre los ojos y se abalanza sobre un casi nada sorprendido Sebatián, que la inmoviliza contra el suelo rápidamente. -Eso es trampa, hermanita-dice él sosteniendo bruscamente la cara de Clary en una mano. Se acerca lentamente y susurra en su oído— ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las niñas tramposas, no es así? Clary gruñe. Sebastián ha estado buscándola y correteándola por un tiempo: se nota en las pequeñas heridas que sus iratzes no han curado, de las runas-trampa que Clary dibujó en el camino. Su camiseta está sucia y maltrecha, su cabello despeinado y su respiración aún no está tranquila. A ella le parece ver un mínimo brillo de vida, también. Clary sonríe. No como una disculpa, no como una trampa. Sonríe como una Morgenstern lo haría. -¿Vas a matarme? Sebastián la mira, pero la vida se ha ido. Así está bien. ¿Qué haría Clary con un Sebastián suficientemente vivo? Es mejor cuando sabe que él está dispuesto a destruir todo a su paso, que nada ni nadie le importa. Que no tiene alma. Que la ve como un objeto y que no le sirve para nada. -Lo estoy pensando seriamente, hermanita. Me has causado demasiados problemas. Jace, Jace. Clary necesita concentrarse en el cabello dorado como el Sol, en los ojos encendidos, en el calor y la vida de Jace. -Vamos Clarissa-dice él y la levanta en brazos, pero Clary cae violentamente. No se va a rendir. No va a someterse a Sebastián aunque su piel arda y sus músculos quemen. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo, pero puede ver borroso y no se siente del todo estable. No del todo hasta que Sebastián la estrella contra una pared y la bloquea con su propio cuerpo. -Comienzo a cansarme…-susurra él y sonríe cruelmente—De que me hagas perseguirte por todos lados. Deberías tan sólo quedarte quieta por un momento y dejar que me encargue de todo. Los monstruos como nosotros deben permanecer apartados del resto de la pura y hermosa sociedad. -¡Suéltame!—grita ella, pataleando. – ¡Tú y yo nunca vamos a ser iguales!¡Eres un engendro asesino, no tienes una idea de cuánto te odio! Hay un momento de silencio y Clary no ve pasar ninguna expresión por la cara de Sebastián, pero ella sabe. Ella sabe que él no sabe qué decir. Ha dejado al gran Sebastián sin palabras. Hasta que sonríe. -No es odio. Yo he visto el odio a la cara, lo he vivido y sentido por años. Y lo que hay en tus ojos no es odio. Tú sigues tratando de convencerte de que soy malo porque no puedes aceptar la posibilidad. Porque sabes que somos igual de ruines, y que estamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por lo que deseamos. Ahora Clary está sin palabras. Aparta la mirada rápidamente y trata inútilmente de escapar del agarre de Sebastián. Jace, Jace. Necesita ver a Jace. -Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, Clarissa. Sabes que eres tan mala como yo y que si tú fueras yo, habrías hecho lo mismo. No puede siquiera dejar que esas palabras penetren en su mente, porque son muy malas. Si Jocelyn la hubiese odiado desde que estaba en su vientre, si la única persona que alguna vez consideró padre la hubiera hecho un soldado, sin sentimientos. Diciéndole todos los días que es un monstruo. Que no tiene alma. Que el amor es algo inservible y destructivo. Si… si el único al que consideró hermano lo odiara desde el fondo de las entrañas… -Te amo. Jace, Jace. ¿Dónde estaba él? -Te amo, Clarissa. Eres a la única persona desde que nací a la que nunca quiero ver muerta. Te amo. -Tú no sabes lo que es eso. Sebastián se queda en total silencio y Clary no puede evitar verlo. Si lo hubiera visto herido o sonriendo, como siempre, habría sabido que era otro engaño. Pero se veía meditabundo, en silencio. Escuchando el eco de las palabras de Clary. Se veía pequeño, como un niño. Confundido. Y vivo. -Enséñame, entonces. Y Clary sintió que el vacío la engullía. 


End file.
